Duty of the Eternal
by LadyPharaoh
Summary: A world where creatures like him and his Father exist cannot be safe. For now, Alucard didn't have the strength to defeat him on his own, so his hope lies with the huntress Sonia Belmont after she had proven her power. And yet, once she would defeat one evil, his own blood had to be dealt with. And for that, Alucard comes to a decision that he must seal himself away from it all.


Hello everyone! Have a little fic for this pair, mostly because I had the idea for it and felt like doing it... Nothing really special about it that I could say?

Other than have fun, of course! 3

* * *

"I fear, we shall not meet again."

As much as the fight had taken from her, leaving her trembling from the adrenaline, nothing left her more baffled than his words. For a second, it was almost as if her mind didn't register them. Yet, before she knew it, a rush of cold fright left her out of breath. The sacred weapon dared to slip from her palm, but then confusion and irritation took hold of her instead. As the huntress took a few steps towards him, she tried to come up with words in the mess of emotions. Only when she stood before him, their eyes found one another and she found the strength to whisper:

"Tell me, you're joking, Adrian..."

Adrian wasn't one to joke. Not even for his own amusement and certainly not in a situation like this. She didn't need to ask if he was serious. One glance was enough to know that he spoke the truth, that it hurt him to speak.

For a moment, Adrian was at a loss of words, his gaze trailed off. The tension had them both shiver, yet he owed her an explanation.

"I couldn't stop him, I couldn't beat Father...", he began, his voice faint, "I'm not strong enough. My blood is cursed like his, I am no different from him."

"You keep saying these things, Adrian, when you know that's not true! You will never be like him, you have proven such more than enough! Don't expect me to stand here and listen to this-!"

"Sonia, please, I-"

The huntress took hold of his hand as if afraid that he could disappear and make his words a reality before she had any chance to stop him. Sonia could hear how he held his breath for a second, but relaxed in the next and squeezed back her hand. There was reassurance in the gesture, to show that there was no true malice on her mind.

And yet, in their moment of silence, there was nothing else to be said. Her stubbornness could only go so far, Sonia knew that much.

After all, Adrian could be terribly stubborn of his own. He was pained and lost, nothing that could give him rest. At least, for long anyway, for immortality was a curse.

Perhaps, there was a threat to him in the end, something that no one could predict in the future. For the cursed blood to take hold of him, to take control, only time could tell.

Not that Sonia believed in that. The other was noble at heart, so much so that it would offset the possible evil.

And nothing could convince her otherwise. Not him nor any creature in this world until she drew her last breath.

+0+0+0+

Yet, such a choice was not an easy one.

It left scars within them, guilt and helplessness ever so clear in their eyes. This was only the price to pay to make sure the world was safe from his kind.

And yet... To see her blue eyes lose their fire was enough to make him question his motives for a moment. How his heart could be swayed by a beloved... Awakening the wish within him to change the world for no act was stronger than those born out of love.

Maybe, he wasn't so different from his Father after all.

Thus, Adrian knelt in front of her, keeping her hand in his grasp as he glanced up with a pleading gaze. One would almost expect a remark from her side, but her surprise gave him the chance to speak his mind first.

"I must ask for your forgiveness, Sonia. For my weakness, for my fright, for my choice. Sometimes, I wished that you and I would have never met, so that I could spare you the pain of departure... And yet, know that my time with you was the most precious I ever had and will forever hold close to my heart."

Hearing him speak with such honesty left the huntress speechless for a second. A light blush bloomed on her cheeks while she could feel her knees growing weaker. Then, almost out of nowhere, her familiar smirk curled on her lips and she tilted her head a bit.

"It almost looked like you planned to propose to me instead."

Her words brought a soft smile to his lips. Even in such an heavy moment, she found a way to bring a bit of joy.

A creature of the night drawn to a wild ray of sunshine. With a heart so warm that he could feel his worries melting away for a solid second. It was as cliche as it gets.

Her attitude left him as cheeky, his next words challenging, but evermore gentle:

"Would you say 'yes' again if I were to ask you?"

And her smile faded. More heat rose to her face and, for the first time, it was Sonia who had to look away. She tried to laugh a little, but it came out trembling and her eyes were watering, no matter how much she tried to suppress it. Her other hand was placed on her chest as if to calm her speeding heart. The mess of emotions left her helpless to it all and she allowed for it to wash over her without shame.

"How... How am I supposed to let go off you when you say that?"

"Guess, I was curious and feeling selfish for a second. It's not easy being with a creature like me after all." He could hear her snort at that and yet, his question now loomed in his chest. It ached and ached, daring to tear him apart from inside. So much so that he couldn't stop himself from continuing: "But this creature loves you so very much. And maybe one day, the Lord will allow me to be with you again, so that I can ask for your hand one more time."

"A-Adrian, you fool..."

Sonia couldn't keep from sobbing anymore and she knelt to be on his level, throwing her arms around him. Adrian returned the gesture almost immediately and kept her close. He could only hope that there was something in his words to soothe her.

No matter how much the loneliness and heartbreak would crush him, none of it was important. Eternity would have enough chances to remind him in his slumber. And for now, Adrian only had so many moments left with his huntress.

Another shaking laugh from her side as she found it in herself to look back at him again. "I don't think that I-I'd ever make the best wife or mother, you know, so you might want to reconsider."

"Reconsider? I'm not one to throw such words around so lightly around a woman that can best me in battle if I was to anger her."

+0+0+0+

Without any reply, Sonia pulled him into a kiss and a little sound escaped him, but soon he melted into it. One kiss turned more desperate than the next, afraid of the future; afraid of the days without the other. They only stopped when the despair was too much to take and left them both in tears. The couple was unable to control the swirl of emotions as they laid in each other's arms. Their foreheads touched as their eyes fell shut, feeling the other near was both soothing and painful.

And, for a moment, the terrors of Castlevania were so far away. A normal life without terror and misery was all they could have wished for. Yet, in the end, fate would hold them apart, in separate times and chambers of the heart.

"Farewell, my beloved", a soft whisper fell from his lips, their eyes searching for one another, "my beautiful vampire hunter."

* * *

(Excuse the ugly line breaks... I have no idea how to do this on this site and it feels so broken...)

In regards to my CV3 fic, that I haven't updated in a while, I will try my best to get to it soon. College has been really busy for me lately and was consuming most of my time...

Either way, have a nice day and see you around!


End file.
